Estos Días
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. En estos días, son normales los tópicos de los enamorados. Kuroo&Tsukishima [Para TentaculoTerapeuta por su cumpleaños (atrasado)]


**Estos días**

 _KurooTsukki para TentaculoTerapeuta_  
 _E inspirado (tangencialmente) en_ These Days _de_ Nico

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

 **1**. Tsukishima recuerda lo importante

Tsukishima Kei volvió agotado de la _Golden Week_. El plan era ducharse, dormir y no despertar hasta en diez días. Pero Akiteru quien es muy Akiteru para sus cosas, ejerció su poder de hermano mayor y bloqueó la escalera que conducíaal segundo piso.

—¡No me dijiste que tendrías un partido de práctica contra Nekoma! ¡Kei! Vamos a la cocina y me lo cuentas todo. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No hay nada que contar —pero Kei lo siguió de todos modos—, fue solo un partido.

—¿Cómo eran las recepciones? ¿Siguen siendo ágiles?

—Supongo. No tengo margen de comparación.

—En mis tiempos, así a primeras Nekoma no te daba la sensación de equipo fuerte. Ningún jugador parecía destacar sobre los demás, y por algún motivo todos tenías rostro parecido. Pero ellos lograban conectar las jugadas y…

Kei desvió la mirada. Seguramente el Nekoma de ahora era ese tipo de equipo también, pero no podía compartir su emoción. No habían transcurrido 24 horas y ya había olvidado los rostros de todos los miembros. Recordaba a ese armador don nadie que le engañó con una finta, y uno de los atacantes laterales metía tanto más ruido que Tanaka-san, pero…

A la distancia, Kuroo estornudó sobre su estofado y un moco quedó flotando en la superficie del caldo. Tsukishima acababa de recordar un rostro del equipo de Nekoma, y Kenma pensaba que su amigo se había resfriado.

* * *

 **2**. Kuroo tiene la cabeza en otra parte

Kuroo fue vencido por Kenma por décima vez. Kenma, ya cansado de las victorias fáciles, le quitó los controles de la consola y comenzó una partida individual. Kuroo se percató tarde.

—Eres impaciente, Kenma —le regañó—, con esos modales…

—No es mi problema si tienes la cabeza en otra parte.

Kuroo no hizo comentarios al respecto. Fijó la vista en algún punto de la pantalla y, sin ver, se abandonó en una neblina densa que entumecía sus huesos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Kuroo? ¿Me lo vas a decir?

Kuroo no estaba seguro qué le ocurría. Nekoma derrotó tres veces consecutivas a Karasuno, y aquel chico lentes-kun apenas se inmuto. Le recuerda un poco a Kenma, y a la vez nada. Era una sensación extraña.

* * *

 **3**. Planes rebuscados

Quizás se debía a que era su último año de preparatoria. Quiere coleccionar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos antes de graduarse, y sería genial que uno de ellos fuese vencer a Karasuno en un partido oficial. Ni lentes-kun sería capaz de ocultar sus reales sentimientos de perder o ganar en la cancha naranja de Tokio, y a Kuroo le gustaría estar allí para verlo.

Le gustaría sobre todo, volver a jugar contra él. Es su último año, se merece ciertos caprichos.

Pero Karasuno es un equipo con muchas falencias. No dependía de Kuroo que Karasuno clasificara como representante de su prefectura. No dependía para nada de él.

¿O sí?

—¡Nekomata-sensei! —Kuroo se inclinó frente a su entrenador a la mañana del día siguiente y continuó gritando—: ¡quisiera pedirle un favor!

Y sin entrar en rodeos, le pidió que interviniese para que aceptaran a Karasuno en los entrenamientos del grupo Fukurodani. Nekomata-sensei se carcajeó. Pensaba que sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

Y de cierta manera, lo eran.

* * *

 **4**. Kuroo no es objetivo

Bokuto quería saberlo todo respecto a Karasuno. Nunca antes había oído de ellos, y se sentía particularmente ansioso. Kuroo se rascó el cuello. Eligió con cuidado sus palabras.

—Es un equipo problemático —dijo al fin. Bokuto estalló y lanzó un grito tal que desplumó a todos los que se encontraban cerca.

—¿¡SON FUERTES!?

—Ehh… no exactamente. Son, ¿cómo lo digo?, impredecibles. No es un equipo que se entienda con el juicio común. Pero necesitan pulir tanto sus talentos individuales como su trabajo en equipo. Entonces, podrían incluso ser invencibles.

—¡INVENCIBLES! —Bokuto se está volviendo loco—. ¡NO EXAGERES!

Pero luego del primer día de entrenamiento, _fufufu_.

—Kuroo-kun, o tus expectativas son muy altas, o te has vuelto ciego —Bokuto estaba defraudado.

A Kuroo le han dicho todo tipo de cosas, pero ciego nunca, y él se siente orgulloso de su vista felina. Bokuto es que no sabe elegir los adjetivos, y por ello ha dicho semejante tontería. Con una sola mirada le basta para describir de pies a cabeza a quien sea. Y se pone a prueba.

Lentes-kun acaba de entrar al comedor. Su espalda es ancha, sus extremidades delgadas, su cabello corto se enrosca en las puntos, y sus ojos son…

— _Lindos_ —se le escapa antes de recordar quién está a su lado.

Puede que sí esté algo ciego. Y ahora también sordo. Bokuto nunca antes había gritado tanto en toda su vida.

* * *

 **5**. El mejor amigo sabe

Kenma cree que es mejor que Kuroo lo sepa.

—He visto cómo lo observas —dijo.

Y no es necesario agregar nada más.

Kuroo se rascó el cuello. Se sentía más liviano.

* * *

 **6**. Tsukishima también piensa tonterías

Tsukishima estaba en contra de todas esas analogías animalescas. Karasuno es Karasuno, Nekoma es Nekoma, y Fukurodani es Fukurodani. Ya basta con todo ese circo de cuervos, gatos, y lechuzas. Pero de tanto en tanto, no puede evitar caer en ello.

Sus piernas se desentienden de su voluntad, y Tsukishima cae de rodillas al pie de la colina. Le dice a Yamaguchi que siga adelante y se queda solo en medio de aquel prado. _Calor_. Desliza las rodilleras hasta los talones e intenta recuperar el aliento. El viento se ha detenido. Su pecho sube y baja, sube y baja, y su respiración no se normaliza. _Demasiado calor_. Su sentido de la supervivencia se enciende.

Hay alguien observándolo a unos cuantos metros. No necesita voltear hacia atrás para saber de quién se trata. El gato ha localizado a su víctima, y Tsukishima descubre el sentimiento de acecho.

 _Huye._

Un subidón de azúcar propiciado por la adrenalina vuelve los músculos de sus piernas firmes y turgentes. Ha desaparecido el calor, la sed, y saca electrolitos de donde puede. Entonces extiende sus brazos y retoma vuelo para reunirse junto a su bandada de cuervos.

 _Has ganado_. El gato se ha quedado sin presa.

Kuroo decepcionado, dejó caer el bote de agua que con tanta dedicación preparó para el deshidratado Tsukishima.

* * *

 **7**. Los testigos son inevitables

Terminada la práctica de servicios, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya, y Asahi-san pasaron por fuera del tercer gimnasio. La puerta estaba abierta, y los tres observaron cómo los capitanes de Fukurodani y Nekoma golpeaban la espalda de Tsukishima con tanta fuerza que ninguno de los tres puede reprimir una mueca.

—Eso tuvo que doler. —Asahi se tocó su propia espalda.

—Se lo merece. —Nishinoya continúo con su camino.

Y por continuar su camino, se perdió lo que Asahi y Yamaguchi no: a Tsukishima, de rodillas en el suelo, observando fijamente a Kuroo. Era una mirada muy distinta a las miradas que suele dar Tsukishima, era la primera vez que Tsukishima miraba a alguien de aquella manera, y ni Asahi ni Yamaguchi hicieron comentarios al respecto.

* * *

 **8**. La mariposa no es el único insecto que revolotea alrededor de las parejas

—¿Te gustan las estrellas, Tsukki?

Tsukishima prefirió no contestar. Kuroo le habla de esto y de aquello, y nada de lo que dice parece tener sentido. Tampoco importa. Su voz es suave y su aliento cálido se cuela por su oído. Es una sensación nueva. Tsukishima huele el césped, cierra los ojos, y se amodorra bajo un brazo que no es suyo. Está agotado. Nada se siente más natural y cómodo que entrelazar su mano con la de Kuroo.

Kuroo colgó las gafas de Tsukishima en el cuello de su camiseta. No es natural para él. Es nuevo. La sangre bulle bajo su piel y su nariz se pierde escarbando en aquellos cabellos dorados. Pero está cansado, y no hace más que cerrar los ojos.

Despertaron a las cuatro de la mañana con dolor de cuello y comidos por los mosquitos.

* * *

 **9**. El mejor amigo opina

Yamaguchi nunca diría algo que incomodara a Tsukishima. Pero…

—Kuroo-san no es lo que parece ser —dijo sin mala intención y no se detuvo allí—. Ya veo por qué te gusta.

…A veces Yamaguchi simplemente no puede callarse.

* * *

 **10**. Los gustos de Kuroo cambian

Kenma, en todos los años que ha conocido a Kuroo, jamás había visto algo como aquello. Yaku estaba consternado, Kai se restregó los ojos, y a Tora no le salían las palabras. El único que no lo entiende, es Lev.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Pasa que Kuroo, el amante del pescado, defensor de la carne y los sabores salados, y acérrimo opositor a los dulces y los pasteles, acababa de comprarse en la tienda de conveniencia un _shortcake_ de fresa.

—Pasa que aquí son todos estrechos de miras —respondió Kuroo sin más y se metió medio pastel a la boca.

Era como comer engrudo. Tsukishima debía de tener las papilas gustativas averiadas.

* * *

 **11**. Tsukishima siente los efectos de la distancia

Tsukishima se acomodó los audífonos.

Al otro lado de la ventana, el cielo comenzaba a encapotarse. Los árboles se dejaban desnudar lentamente por aquel amante estacional y crujían. El viento norte giraba en torno al tronco, subía por las ramas congelándose, y se apoderaba de cada hoja como si le perteneciera, arremolinándose en torno a la copa y mordisqueando cada flor muerta. El árbol no puede escapar del viento. El viento hace lo que quiere con el árbol. Puede ir de árbol en árbol y no siente el menor remordimiento, está en su naturaleza helar pieles ajenas.

A veces Tsukishima piensa que Kuroo es como el viento. Y como viento, le gustaría que dejara Tokio y se viniera a Miyagi, donde hay tormenta.

* * *

 **12**. Tsukishima llama a Kuroo

Eran las dos de la mañana. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo.

—Kuroo-san —alcanzó a decir antes de cortar.

 _Qué patético eres, Tsukishima_.

Al día siguiente, su hermano Akiteru encontró el _Smartphone_ de Tsukishima estrellado contra el pavimento. Alguien, es imposible decir quién, lo arrojó desde el segundo piso.

* * *

 **13**. Kuroo llama a Tsukishima

La madre de Tsukishima fui quien contestó el teléfono.

—Residencia Tsukishima —dijo ella. Luego tapó el auricular con la mano y observó a Tsukishima, quien estaba con Yamaguchi en el salón viendo películas—. Es para ti, Kei. Un tal Kuroo.

Tsukishima hizo lo posible por no parecer asombrado. No recordaba haberle dado su número de casa a Kuroo. Y no lo había hecho. Pero resultaba que Kenma y Yamaguchi eran buenos amigos.

* * *

 **14**. Encuentro en una estación de trenes

El tren de alta velocidad proveniente de Miyagi, abrió sus puertas para dejar descender a sus pasajeros a las 12:03 horas.

Kuroo nunca había ido antes a la estación para esperar a una persona. Y pensó, que no hay sensación tan escalofriante y acogedora a la vez, como la de hacer contacto visual con una persona perdida entre la multitud.

Tsukishima se afirmó a sus auriculares cuando reparó en las greñas de Kuroo sobresalir de la masa, y por una vez, sonrió.

* * *

 **15**. La diferencia de edad

Tsukishima tenía dieciséis años. Kuroo cumpliría los dieciocho en menos de un mes. Le parece una diferencia abrumadora. A sus ojos, Tsukishima es un niño. Y Kuroo quiere que continúe siendo un niño.

Pero es difícil.

Caminaron por Ikebukuro y entraron a todo tipo de tiendas. Hablaron de sus equipos, y de las nuevas películas que estrenaban en el cine. De música, de unos cachivaches electrónicos que estaban en oferta, del nuevo móvil de Tsukishima.

Tsukishima tenía dieciséis años, pero actuaba como un adulto. Su humor es negro y es intelectual, y se encuentra años luz de Kuroo. También, Kuroo se ha juntado mucho tiempo con Bokuto y sus neuronas se han atrofiado. Pero lo que más le sorprende de Tsukishima, es su curiosidad insaciable. La mano de Tsukishima juega con los dedos de Kuroo en momentos inesperados, y Kuroo se siente traspasar por aquellos ojos dorados.

Quizás el niño sea Kuroo.

* * *

 **16**. El consejo inesperado

Bokuto se consideraba experto en muchos de los ámbitos de la vida, especialmente en aquellos en los cuales Kuroo sentía dudas. Kuroo se negaba a hablar del tema con Bokuto.

—¡No debería haber secretos entre nosotros! ¡Creía que eras mi mejor amigo!

—De hecho, mi mejor amigo es Kenma.

Bokuto ignoró aquello.

—No quería tener que hacer esto así. En realidad sí sé qué es lo que te sucede, pero esperaba a que tú me lo dijeras por cuenta propia y así ahorrarte la vergüenza.

Kuroo arqueó las cejas. Podía reconocer un farol de Bokuto en cualquier parte.

—¿Lo sabes, eh?

—Lo hace años.

 _Años, el bastardo dijo años_.

—No me ahorres la vergüenza y dime de qué se trata.

Y resultó, que Bokuto sí sabía. Lo sabía todo, incluso aquello que Kuroo ignoraba. Y el desgraciado venía con un consejo.

—No lo pienses tanto —dijo.

—¿Y si lo estropeo?

—¡Quién eres Kuroo! El peor remordimiento, es arrepentirse de lo que no se hizo. Mi mejor amigo no va a ser un mojigato que ni siquiera tiene las agallas de masturbarse pensando en su príncipe flacuchento. ¡No! ¡Mi mejor amigo tomará el último expreso a Miyagi y volverá al día siguiente con la camisa desfajada!

Kuroo no lo pensó dos veces.

* * *

 **17**. Visita a deshoras

Tsukishima limpió los cristales de sus gafas con el bordillo de la camiseta por si la vista le había engañado. Pero no. Era Kuroo quien estaba fuera de su casa. Tsukishima asomó la cabeza por la ventana.

—¿Kuroo-san

—¿Dónde hay una escalera?

—En el cobertizo, pero…

Kuroo desapareció y reapareció cargando una escalera. Tsukishima se golpeó las mejillas por si estaba soñando. Pero no. Kuroo era tan real como él, y acababa de entrar por la ventana de su casa. Lucía cansado y mojado, y cuando Tsukishima pasó su mano por la frente de Kuroo, reparó en lo helado que estaba.

—¿Está todo bien, Kuroo-san?

—No lo sé. Pensaba que tenía un plan al venir aquí, pero me doy cuenta que solo soy yo haciendo el ridículo.

Se observaron en medio de la oscuridad. El corazón de Tsukishima latió muy rápido.

* * *

 **18**. La batalla

La batalla del basurero es real. Kuroo le estrecha la mano a Daichi y luego se vuelve a su equipo.

—Somos la sangre… —comienza su discurso.

Ya no es Kuroo. Es el capitán de Nekoma, y lleva en su pecho el número 1. Viene a ganar, a elevarse por los cielos y bloquear las mejores jugadas del _ace_. Extiende su mano al centro, y nota el peso de todas las manos de su equipo sobre la suya. Depositan la confianza en él, y él viene a ganar.

Al otro lado de la red, Tsukishima tampoco es Tsukishima. Es un kohai de primero quien ha venido a superar a su maestro.

Que empiece el duelo.

* * *

 **19**. Victorias y derrotas

Tsukishima ayuda a Kuroo a quitarse la camiseta.

Es simplista definir vencedores y perdedoras a base de un marcador, piensa Tsukishima. Busca a ciegas labios ajenos. Kuroo deja escapar un gemido.

Tal vez Karasuno ha ganado. Tal vez Nekoma ha quedado segundo. Pero…

Las manos de Kuroo se cierran en los brazos de Tsukishima y lo tironean hacia abajo, invitándolo a que se siente sobre su regazo. Tsukishima había sorprendido a Kuroo sonriendo a pesar de las lágrimas del resultado.

—Sabía que no eras tan serio —le susurró al oído cuando se saludaron.

Tsukishima abraza la espalda de Kuroo con las piernas. Las manos de Kuroo forcejean con la pretina del pantalón de Tsukishima. No es necesario apresurar nada. Tsukishima quiere palpar cada sensación con la yema de sus dedos y grabarla en lo más externo de su piel.

Los besos. Las caricias. Cada mordisco. Cada gemido. _Por favor._ Las frases que se dicen. Las que se callan. Tsukishima quiere disfrutarlo todo.

—¿Tsukki?

Es la voz de Yamaguchi. Tsukishima pierde el equilibrio y su mano cae sobre la manilla del excusado.

—Ehh, Tsukki el bus ya está por irse.

—Ya voy.

Tsukki se acomoda el pantalón. No importa el resultado. Gane o pierda, Karasuno debe volver a Miyagi al final del día. Independiente de la medalla que hay sobre su pecho, aquello no se siente como una victoria.

* * *

 **20**. Un sinsentido

No tenía que acabar en pelea. Tsukishima solo estaba diciendo lo abrumadoras que son las relaciones a distancia. De alguna manera u otra, lo arruinó todo.

* * *

 **21**. Los mejores amigos no se cruzan de brazos

Kuroo entró a una universidad pública, en Sendai. Se suponía que era una sorpresa para Tsukishima. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Tsukishima intenta lidiar con la gente que lo rodea lo mejor que puede. Su humor desagradable se ha intensificado.

Yamaguchi le dijo a Tsukishima que quiere conocer una universidad, y que hay una en Sendai que parece estar _muy bien_. Hinata y Kageyama oyeron aquello e insistieron en acompañarlos, porque quieren ver con sus propios ojos un poco de vóley universitario. Yamaguchi creyó que era una buena idea: con Hinata y Kageyama de testigos, Tsukishima no huiría o se dejaría en evidencia, así que Yamaguchi contactó a Kenma y este le facilitó el horario de práctica de Kuroo.

Y pasó así como esperaba Yamaguchi que pasara.

* * *

 **22**. La reconciliación

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que planeabas estudiar en Sendai?

Kuroo se encogió de hombros.

Está haciendo las matemáticas. Se encuentra a menos de un kilómetro de su residencia universitaria. Su compañero de habitación no llega hasta las diez de la noche. Eso le da un margen de cuatro horas. Considerando que no se permiten subir mujeres a los dormitorios, pero que nadie ha dicho nada acerca de los muchachos, la alternativa le parece clara.

Pero las matemáticas reales dicen que hace seis meses que no se hablan, y que los baños del gimnasio están a menos de 30 metros.

Tsukishima también prefiere las matemáticas reales.

* * *

 **23**. Kuroo deja entrever su estado de ánimo muy fácil

— _Ohoho_ , parece que _alguien_ hizo las paces al fin. ¿Cómo están esas caderas?

—Maldición Bokuto, ¿por qué siempre lo sabes todo?

—Eres un maldito adolescente Kuroo. Tu rostro siempre te delata.

* * *

 **24**. Las buenas citas se repiten

Era verano, el cielo estaba despejado, y Kuroo y Tsukishima se dejaron caer sobre el césped a observar las estrellas. Kuroo envolvió a Tsukishima con uno de sus brazos, y Tsukishima cerró los ojos.

—No te duermas, Tsukki —le dijo Kuroo. Tsukishima gruñe.

—No me voy a dormir.

Kuroo sabe que sí lo hará. Cuando está lo suficientemente cansado, Tsukishima no protesta que le llame Tsukki. Kuroo le quita las gafas y se amodorra a su lado. Sentir la respiración de Tsukishima sobre su pecho se siente muy natural. Al igual que sus dedos entrelazados.

Quiere recordar aquel momento por siempre. Quiere grabárselo en la memoria. Quiere…

Y también se queda dormido. Al día siguiente, prometen comprarse repelente de insectos. Pero las buenas citas no son nada sin sus pequeños defectos.

* * *

 **25**. Presentaciones a la familia

Tsukishima no planeaba presentar a Kuroo a la familia. Esperaba que repararan en ello por sí mismos. Kuroo era de la misma política. Si preguntaban, no había razón para mentir. Si no preguntaban, no había razón para hablar. Ninguno consideró posible la existencia de otras opciones, y nadie los preparó para la vergüenza.

Los _Giant_ habían ganado el campeonato de béisbol cuando Bokuto, con el alcohol hasta las nubes, le dice toda la verdad al padre de Kuroo. A la distancia, Kuroo observó cómo el rostro de su padre se desfiguraba en medio de la fiesta.

Y tres meses después, Akiteru entró a la habitación de su hermano sin llamar a la puerta, y estuvo a punto de arrancarse los ojos con sus propias manos porque seguramente desde que nació que no veía a su hermano en cueros.

* * *

 **26**. El cumpleaños

—Pide un deseo, Tsukki.

Solo eran Kuroo, Tsukishima, y un _shortcake_. Tsukishima sopló las velas.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—Se repondrá algún día —Tsukishima se encogió de hombros. Hundió un dedo en el pastel y embadurnó el rostro de Kuroo en merengue—. Cómo lo llevas con tu padre

—Supongo que no le queda más que lidiar con esto —Kuroo se limpió con una servilleta.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—No me hagas preguntas idiotas, Tsukki.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kuroo hunde la cabeza de Tsukishima en el pastel, y luego sale huyendo.

* * *

 _ **Notas** : querido loco de las catacumbas, ¡feliz cumpleaños! (atrasado). Qué puedo decir... ayer amanecí demasiado enferma como para escribir o leer nada. Hoy lo sigo estando, pero lo he intentado. La neurona apenas me funciona, así que es posible que tenga muchos fallos gratuitos, pero que conste que lo escribí con mucho amor, y espero que algo te haya gustado._

 _En otras notas, se me ocurrió este fic mientras escuchaba_ These Days _de_ Nico _. Salvo el título, no hay mucha relación entre uno y el otro._

 _Me encantan los clichés, no lo puedo evitar. Hay a quienes les asusta caer en ellos, yo prefiero empoderarme de los clichés y conventirlos en algo mío. Esta historia es una sucesión de más de lo mismo, pero a veces el romance, no se trata de otra cosa que de lo más típico._

 _Un saludo a todos quienes leyeron. Adieu!_

 _ **J** apiera **C** larividencia_


End file.
